


Beneath the Tree

by Mechanical



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Murder, Poetry, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mechanical/pseuds/Mechanical
Summary: I’d meet my love beneath the treeBright, and gold, and loved to me.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	Beneath the Tree

I’d meet my love beneath the tree  
Bright, and gold, and loved to me. 

I’d meet my love in ancient glade  
Where no eye saw, and no tongue spoke  
For maidens both were we, and so  
We stole kisses ‘neath an ancient oak.

One day my love a lordling saw  
And would not leave with suit unpressed;  
She told him that her heart was mine  
And so he plucked it from her chest.

I found my love beneath the tree  
Cold, and dead, and lost to me.

No knight was I with shining blade  
But with bitter oaths I swore his life.  
My kitchen tools were sharp and clean  
So in my skirts I hid a knife.

I sought his castle and told of love  
Of a lord I’d seen and sought to meet  
He called me up, and so I spoke  
How strong his arm, how great his feat.

He smiled, then, and drew me close;  
I drew my knife, and cut his throat.  
I sawed the blade, did not relent  
And hurled his head into the moat.

His guards were wroth, and sought my head  
But perhaps the distant gods were good  
I made it out, if wounded sore  
I left red trails into the wood.

And when seeking blood they come for me  
They'll find my love and I cold ‘neath the tree.


End file.
